<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sides by logicappericationblog (Pumpkins2000)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808398">Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/logicappericationblog'>logicappericationblog (Pumpkins2000)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can you guess Thomas' Zodiac sign?, Can you guess mine?, Don't worry Joan is one of the rare surviving interns, Gen, I could never kill them, I don't trust any cylinders tbh, I don't trust the 'Pizza Soup Rolls', I wrote this for my sanders sides blog so knowledge of Sanders sides is needed, Welcome to Night Vale crossover, some knowledge of Welcome to Night Vale needed, written in the style of an episode of WTNV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/logicappericationblog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is having a very indecisive Day, He should probably talk to himself about that. </p>
<p>A sanders sides &amp; Welcome To Nightvale crossover, where Thomas is a resident of nightvale and some Nightvalian weirdness happens</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off a post by sandersfanders on tumblr. I started this in January but just dusted it off, finished and posted it in may.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a hot humid summer Night. Stuck on the top bunk of the bed you and your sister share. the window is cranked open the fans are all on full blast but you can't sleep a wink in this heat. And annoyingly enough, You can hear your sisters loud chainsaw snores coming from the bunk below you. But wait a minute your sister won't be home for another week, she's at summer camp right now. Yet you hear the snores, so who's in the bottom bunk? Well don't look now dear listeners because the radio turns on the host says Welcome to Night Vale.<br/><br/>Dear listeners I have a story for you from our new intern Joan that Night Vale’s very own Thomas Sanders is very famous on the internet. With 3 million subscribers a site called YouTube now some of you listeners who are as tech-savvy as me know that YouTube is a video sharing website. Where people who make videos called Youtubers create and upload videos for people's enjoyment, due to something called "AdSense"-I believe Joan called it- thomas can even make money off his videos! Maybe I should make a few videos. Now it's always good to see the good people of Night Vale sharing good positivity with others, but I think he could do with a bit more warnings about the dangers of the world. Not once did he say how terrible and deadly Valentine's Day is on his Valentine's Day special. but perhaps that's because such dangers and precautions are seen as obvious. However dear people of Night Vale, think but to when my dear sweet Carlos and his scientists first arrived. they had no idea of such things, so therefore we must make sure everyone knows of what threats lurk in the background no matter how obvious they seem. I'm sure Thomas and his channel will grow so much more, and now to the horoscopes.<br/><br/>Aries; Cats despite acting extra cuddly will try to maul you today<br/><br/>Taurus; You will feel quite split today, but I'm sure you can debate yourself back together.<br/><br/>Gemini; Despite seemingly wanting to maul you today, cats will only want to cuddle<br/><br/>Cancer; Light showers throughout the afternoon, high of 21 degrees Celsius, low of 19<br/><br/>Leo; Embrace your inner lion and visit the Night Vale Zoo.(paid for by the Night Vale Zoo)<br/><br/>Virgo; Today the Sheriff's secret Police will not be watching you, feel that freedom from the 1 of 62 organisations that have you under constant 24/7 surveillance.<br/><br/>Libra; Move two steps back. <br/><br/>Scorpio; You have been drifting apart from your Leo friend. perhaps a visit to the Night Vale Zoo will bring you together again(paid for by the Night Vale Zoo)<br/><br/>Sagittarius; Let's pretend that something bad is going to happen to Capricorn, look at them really sullenly while I read their horoscope<br/><br/>Capricorn; Oh wow, this is really bad, like really <em>really bad</em> I'm not sure I can even say your future on air! <br/><br/>Aquarius; despite what your friend says, that fur tracksuit is absolutely the best outfit for your date tonight. I mean their a Leo, what do Leos know about fashion.<br/><br/>Pisces; The fanfiction that you are currently writing will never turn out like in your head. But people will still love it, so don’t stop now.<br/><br/>An update on our first story dear listeners it seems Thomas Sanders has split off into four parts of his personality, Perfect handsome carlos with his perfect soft hair which he just started trying a new hair routine for that just makes it so much shinier and softer- oh I'm getting off track, sorry about that dear listeners. Anyways carlos just sent me a message that he's currently looking into this along with Logan, Thomas's logical side, apparently he is very into science and together they've already put together several theories on how to fix the situation and how the situation happened the first place. Carlos says he's going to keep us updated on the situation but meanwhile the three other sides of Thomas kind of went missing. So if you see thomas wearing a dark black hoodie, a white shirt with a red sash or a blue shirt with a grey hoodie tied around his shoulders, please your call us at the station, or drop by Thomas's house and let Carlos and Logan know. On unrelated news a new black hooded figure was seen walking downtown today. When questioning witnesses how they knew that this was a new black figure because of course it's illegal to look directly at the black figures, they said there was an unobservable air, about this figure which was different then other black figures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now unto traffic;<br/>The air is thick the flurry of snowflakes, the roads seem to be clear but you can't see. You can't see anything past the wall of metaphorical snowflakes, the wall that blocks you from seeing other people's needs, from seeing your own needs, your own fears, your own Triumphs, your own failures. The snowflakes that make the roads slippery and hard to steer. The road is covered with them you can barely drive. But why would you want to, why would you want to drive blind, why would you want to drive when it's so hard to. Because giving up would be a failure, and you've had plenty of failures already. You've had more than enough failures. And you feel like you're due for a success, but you won't know if you'll succeed if you stop right now you have to keep pushing you have to keep going no matter how hard it is or if you can’t see. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Callers have called in from around the oprah house, where it seems that Roman, Thomas’ creative side, has put on a rousing one man show. According to witnesses Roman has gotten several requests for repeat showings, and rumours are going around that he will be selling tickets for next Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Our new intern Joan has just handed a paper, reading the paper, it seems the Patton, Thomas’ moral side, was visiting the station mere moments ago. After having befriended station management Patton was about to pet Khoshekh when Virgil, the embodiment of Thomas’ anxiety, dragged him away stating the he left his allergy medication at home. According to callers the new hooded figure has been seen dragging both Patton, Thomas’ Moral side and Roman, Thomas’ Creative side, towards Thomas’ house</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In other news reports have been coming in that Big Rico’s Pizza has a new menu item, the ‘Pizza Soup Roll’. This item has the physical appearance of a snake, as well as having the feeling of a snake and ability to sing horrible heavy metal covers of Tim McGraw songs like a real snake. But despite this Big Rico assures us the ‘Pizza Soup Roll’ is not a snake, stating “What is wrong with the world that a man cannot sell ‘Pizza Soup Rolls’ without people accusing you of actually selling snakes that you killed with your bare hands at 2:73am in your basements blood circle. The ‘Pizza Soup Rolls’ are not snakes they are cheese, tomato sauce, the screams of the forgotten and, wheat and wheat by products free dough in a cylindrical shape. Nothing more, nothing less. Consuming them will not cause you to speak in tongues, give you an aversion to holy water, cause a pin pricking sensation, or give you serval lost hours of memories during which according to you friends and family you were building a statue to a long forgotten demon behind the Ralph’s. It is simply ‘Pizza Soup Rolls’.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that reassuring message, I will leave you dear listeners with The Weather;</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQgjQW0C2jo"> 'Heart Over Head' by the Downtalkers </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently after several experiments, Carlos has stated that there is no way for these different sides of Thomas to fuse back together without hurting Thomas. So it looks like we have 4 new...or well old, new old! So it looks like we have 4 new old residents Night Vale. Be sure to give Logan, Patton, Roman and Virgil a warm Night Valian welcome by pointing and shouting ‘interloper’ the next time you see them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stay tuned for six hours of an entomologist's lecture from across a football field.</p>
<p>Goodnight, Night Vale, Goodnight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Today’s proverb is; “Instead of cursing the darkness, light yourself on fire and throw yourself into a vat of melted wax.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The post this is based off: https://sandersfanders.tumblr.com/post/181823615244/welcome-to-nightvale-au-where-thomas-is-a-resident</p>
<p>Web address to The Weather in case the link doesn't work: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQgjQW0C2jo</p>
<p>I don't write that often but you can find me at logicappericationblog.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>